<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[Podfic] Mineshaft II by PodficsByVen (Venbeth)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30048720">[Podfic] Mineshaft II</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Venbeth/pseuds/PodficsByVen'>PodficsByVen (Venbeth)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dessa (Musician), Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Songfic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 14:07:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30048720</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Venbeth/pseuds/PodficsByVen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A short story based on the song Mineshaft II by Dessa</p><p>Length: 04:16</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[Podfic] Mineshaft II</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/19700563">Mineshaft II</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Venbeth/pseuds/Venbeth">Venbeth</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
   <br/>
<i>cover art by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Venbeth">Venbeth</a></i>
</p><p><strong>Text:</strong> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/19700563">Mineshaft II </a></p><p><strong>Author:</strong> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Venbeth">Venbeth</a></p><p><strong>Reader:</strong> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Venbeth">Venbeth</a></p><p><strong>Length:</strong> 04:16</p><p><strong>Downloads:</strong> <a href="https://www.mediafire.com/file/7ll4szwtw4u055c/Mineshaft+II.mp3/file">mp3</a> 
<em>(right click to save-as)</em></p><p><strong>Listen:</strong> <a href="https://soundcloud.com/user-605438661/mineshaft-ii">Soundcloud</a> 
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>